Talk:Drawing out the Cazi
Dec 4, 2006 I can not get the witch to spawn. I placed the heart on the ground and then clicked on it to use the ritual knife. Nothing happens. The bird just sits there and does not squawk like it says it will. While just waiting at the Druid Ring another person came by and said they have all ready tried 15 times and was about to do it again. I watched and he had his usual luck. Nothing. I think its safe to say this quest is bugged. Quest seems broken The Witch didn't spawn for me either...When I got there another person was leaving. Said she had given up. I spoke with my guild and a couple people there said they think it is broken also. :o( *NOTE: As of April 2007, this quest is still bugged (on Najena server at least). BUG - quest mob will not spawn. Once you've used the heart and ritual dagger, the known workaround is to visit the rings just after a server reset. Beyond that, quest is unfinishable. - anon user :I just did this quest yesterday on my Necromancer. It went fine. I do recall, the player I was with told me to target the raven BEFORE I dropped the heart, Then target the heart to use the dagger on it. I have NO idea if targeting the raven was necessary. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 09:07, 22 April 2007 (CEST) ::I have been unable to find a way to try to kill her again. Once you fail at using the heart and dagger, how do you get another to try again? If there's no way, then the quest is bugged in a different way from before.--Kodia 16:09, 22 April 2007 (CEST) ::: The only way I've found to get the quest again is to delete the quest, go back to the village, and get it from the giver again. This is the only way to get the jar and dagger again -- we tried deleting the quest and sharing it with one another to get the thing going and try again, but while you can receive the quest this way, you don't get the jar and dagger as you're supposed to. LlabRhatte 19:56, 28 April 2007 (CEST) May 2, 2007 I destroyed the jar, thinking it was left over from a LF quest. Later that night, i went to do this quest, and realized I didn't have the jar. I deleted the quest, and went back to the NPC. She gave me the quest, but didn't give me the jar, so I can't finish it! June 1, 2007 Finally completed this quest tonight. I did target the raven first, though I'm not sure that it made a difference. I did, however, notice that the text had changed, once you entered the circle - where it once said that "this looks like a good place to put the heart," I only got a message about the raven mocking me, so something may have changed. As for getting the quest again, did you delete both the heart *and* the dagger? --Elwyndyn 05:02, 2 June 2007 (CEST) Finally not bugged! Update 9/18/2007: I've had this in my journal since 12/2006 and finally wanted to give it another shot. I couldn't locate my jar/dagger so I deleted the quest and started over. I did, infact, get the quest items once again unlike was was previously discussed; so no worries there. I did just as the quest said and had no problem placing the jar and right clicking it, Raven dispawned and the npc appeared at which time I commenced the beating. Quest done, Finally! Druid Ring Quest NPC Warning Please Note: Be careful to tag the crone quickly after she spawns, as the level 100 (Epic x 3) druid ring guard, , will make short work of the crone when she does spawn, and you might not get quest credit if the guard gets the jump on you. -- Ebonite 01:14, September 14, 2010 (UTC) I too had trouble; I ran around and was told "You cannot drop the jar here" until I targeted the raven. Then I was able to proceed. ARealDuchess (talk) 23:07, August 3, 2019 (UTC)